1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to rope apparatus for forcibly stopping a moving boat. The invention also relates to a method of fouling a boat propeller. The invention additionally relates to line throwing ordnance.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Military and law enforcement authorities regularly stop boats for interrogation and inspection. Most stops are routine and the boat is released and sent on its way. Occasionally a boat crew will attempt to avoid the stop by fleeing. Flight from authorities is a primary indication that the boat carries contraband or is involved in other illegal activity. It is desirable for authorities to have the ability to stop, a fleeing boat without significantly damaging the boat or injuring the crew.
Nets or rope lines have been used against boats fleeing at high speeds of 50 knots or more. Launched munitions comprising folded rope lines have gained acceptance. In one apparatus presently in use, the primary elongated rope lines have been enhanced with many secondary rope loops. The munition is launched so that the fleeing boat passes over the unfolded, extended rope lines. The munition is successful when it contacts and entangles a boat propeller, stopping the boat.
Skill is required in deploying the munition because a fleeing boat may succeed in steering clear of rope lines. Also, a boat may pass over the rope lines, however, the present elongated ropes and loops are only about 60% successful in fouling a contacted propeller. Inboard motor boats with propellers that are spaced less from the hull than outboard motor boats are less susceptible to propeller fouling. Finally, large propellers may cut or shred the rope line or carry the rope line along without sufficient reduction in speed to allow capture.